


Pink is Where All of it Starts

by Anonymous



Series: nsfw chansoo husbands [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Breeding, Cock Warming, Deepthroating, Domestic Kink, Double Penetration, Drabble Collection, Hand Jobs, Husbands in love, Hyung Kink, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pregnancy Kink, Sappy, Sleepy Cuddles, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, kitten play, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-05-20 00:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: an nsfw drabble collection that takes place in a vague au where chansoo are husbands and kinky.in the spirit of giving, all drabbles included will be written from indirect prompts/requests ♥chapter 1 - cock warming, domestic kinkchapter 2 - breeding kinkchapter 3 - yixing/kyungsoo/chanyeol, spitroasting (part one)chapter 4 - yixing/kyungsoo/chanyeol, double penetration (part two)chapter 5 - domestic snuggles, lingerie (part one)chapter 6 - lingerie, hyung kink (part two)chapter 7 - sappy hand jobschapter 8 - kitten play/pet play





	1. cock warming + domestic kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this drabble is dedicated to Hajinnie and wuvshawt - both of whom don't know me and vice versa, but they seemed to enjoy dishwashing in [the previous fic in this series](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320883). It was genuinely inspiring, so this is to them. Hope you enjoy!

It didn’t take Chanyeol long to realize that Kyungsoo had a bit of a -- _domestic_ kink, let’s call it. He didn’t notice immediately, of course, but it became obvious once they moved in together after a few years of dating. It started with the way Kyungsoo’s eyes would darken with intent when he saw Chanyeol mop the floors, the way he would watch with careful eyes, bite down on his bottom lip till it was red and swollen, pupils dilating. 

(His suspicions were confirmed the day Chanyeol had to do some maintenance work on his motorbike. He had never fucked anyone on his bike before that day, hands still covered in grease, but what was a man to do when his beautiful, gorgeous lover interrupted his work to basically prop himself up against the seat and spread himself wide open for Chanyeol’s taking?)

And so, here Chanyeol was, six years in the relationship later -- two of which, they’ve been married -- washing the dishes. Kyungsoo, his darling, sweet Kyungsoo, had treated them both to a delicious home-cooked dinner despite coming home late from work, filled with plentiful side dishes and his signature _samgyetang_. After they both finished up, Chanyeol had insisted on getting the dishes. 

He hums as he rinses the pot with hot water, absently watching the suds swirl down the drain. Flinging off the excess water, he places it upside down in the second sink for drying, before moving onto the next dishware. 

The clanging of the pot must have startled Kyungsoo, who has been kneeling for the past 20 minutes in between the sink and Chanyeol, working at Chanyeol’s cock with his tongue and mouth, because he makes a soft sound in the back of his throat. The noise is just loud enough that the vibrations wrack pleasure through Chanyeol. Involuntarily, he bucks into the warm, wet heat -- thrusts a little too hard, and feels Kyungsoo’s throat spasming around the tip of his cock, and he lets out a deep groan even as he pulls Kyungsoo off his cock.

“Sorry, baby,” he says, earnestly. He turns the water off and pulls off the rubber glove on his left hand, shifting his hand until it’s resting on Kyungsoo’s jaw, thumb stroking the soft, delicate skin there. Kyungsoo looks absolutely fucked out. His small, round face is flushed red with a light sheen of sweat, his eyes half-lidded and glazed over in desire, and his lips -- his lips are swollen, red, and parted. Ready for Chanyeol to slide back in.

Kyungsoo lets out a strangled moan when Chanyeol slides his hand up to his husband’s tousled hair and yanks, pulling the smaller man closer until his lips just barely graze the tip of his cock. His hot breath fans over his sensitive length, and the taller man groans. Chanyeol strokes himself, holding himself at the base. With his fingers combing through his hair, Chanyeol pulls Kyungsoo forward slowly, letting his cock drag along Kyungsoo’s tongue before pulling back out. 

When Kyungsoo whines at the loss, Chanyeol makes a noise of disapproval and moves back, to his husband’s frustration. “You want it?” he asks, tapping the head of his cock against Kyungsoo’s plump bottom lip. He watches, enraptured, when a glob of precum drips onto Kyungsoo's mouth. The smaller boy licks it up greedily, practically _gagging_ for more.

“ _Yes_ , please, Chanyeol-ah, _hyung_ , I love your cock so much,” Kyungsoo moans, eyes wide and pupils blown. “Give it to me please. I love it.”

Chanyeol’s breath hitches. Kyungsoo is beautiful like this, wanton, desperate, needy -- but he needs to collect himself. His husband would be disappointed if he came too soon and ruined the game. So he strokes himself a few more times, smearing the precum oozing from his slit, before tugging Kyungsoo’s hair again. Ever the obedient boy, the smaller man leans forward, moaning loudly as he sucks gently at the head of his cock, before sliding his lips further down his length. 

Chanyeol puts the glove back on, and turns the tap until water gushes from the nozzle, and resumes washing the plate again with his cock warmly nestled in Kyungsoo's mouth.


	2. breeding kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is dedicated to starkslight, who said they would have loved some breeding kink in my other fic. Ask and ye shall receive (sometimes)!

Kyungsoo shudders through his second orgasm of the night, his legs trembling as he tries to stay still -- like the good boy he is -- for Chanyeol: on his knees, back arched, ass up, hips wavering. His rim feels puffy, swollen where it’s stretched tight around Chanyeol’s cock, and he lets out another shaky moan when he feels Chanyeol trace a finger around the rosy rim. 

He gasps when he feels his husband drape his body over him, his smaller frame perfectly bracketed by the thickly muscled torso of Chanyeol. Sensitive from his orgasm, he can’t help but squirm a little when he feels Chanyeol’s cock jerk inside of him, pressing up against his prostate. Molten pleasure rushes through him in spite of himself, and he feels a familiar neediness growing inside of him the longer he waits for Chanyeol to move, still speared on his cock. “Are you ready for round three, baby boy?” Chanyeol murmured, pressing a wet kiss to the nape of his neck.

Kyungsoo whimpers. “ _Please_.”

His mouth falls open with another gasp, his breath coming out in hitches, when Chanyeol begins to move again. He starts off with slow, grinding movements that sparked stars behind Kyungsoo’s eyelids. His walls clamp down on Chanyeol’s girth. It’s torturous, the feeling of Chanyeol’s cock dragging against his inner walls, his thrusts slowly, _slowly_ getting faster and deeper. 

Then, Chanyeol settles his big hands on his waist -- and bottoms out in one thrust, his thick cock buried inside Kyungsoo’s heat, spearing him so deep inside that he swears he could feel him in his throat. 

Kyungsoo _screams_. He could feel his cock hardening for the third time, the feeling of being impaled on Chanyeol’s cock enough to have him shaking, sobs of pleasure racking his narrow frame. “Ah, _ah_ , you f-feel so good, so big,” he babbles, tears dripping down his face from the sheer force of his pleasure. 

Each thrust built on the last, until Chanyeol was fucking Kyungsoo at a brutal pace that punctured loud wails from his lips. He had already come twice, while Chanyeol had yet to come at all, but he couldn’t stop his hips from twitching, from bearing down to take it more, take it deeper. He feels like he’s burning up inside, electricity sparking through his veins and all he could hear was the lewd, wet sounds of their bodies together. 

“ _Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_ \--” Kyungsoo shudders and gasps. “Yes, yes! Chanyeol, fuck me, _ah!_ ”

Chanyeol’s grip on his hips is bruising now, and Kyungsoo hopes that it leave marks for him to savour the next day. The taller man pistons his hips, each thrust dragging over his prostate. The blinding pleasure is nearly painful with how sensitive Kyungsoo is, but he _loves_ it. It feels like his brain has turned to mush, his thoughts incoherent as he focuses on being stuffed so full, so good, split on Chanyeol’s dick like this. He can’t help but writhe and twist into Chanyeol’s thrusts, the press of his length against his prostate becoming increasingly maddening with every thrust. 

“G-Gonna cum,” Kyungsoo whimpers. 

He hears Chanyeol’s breath hitch. “You greedy little thing.” His words spark another jolt of heat through Kyungsoo, and he whines as he clenches down on Chanyeol’s cock. “You already came twice and you still want more?” 

Kyungsoo gasps, neck flushing red. “Yes, yes, give it to me, _please_.”

At his words, Chanyeol’s thrusts start to get a little erratic, hips stuttering in a way that Kyungsoo knows he’s about to come for the first time that night. It only made Kyungsoo feel hotter, that _he_ would be the one bringing his husband over the edge, and he let out another wanton moan at the thought. 

“Gonna fill you up,” Chanyeol growls, his hips jolting. “Fill you up all nice and good, but it won’t be enough for a needy slut like you, will it?”

Kyungsoo nods frantically. “Please, please, cum in me. I want to feel you filling me up, I need it!” 

“Yeah?” Chanyeol laughs. His cock feels so huge inside of Kyungsoo, like he is being split obscenely. He lets out another whine, bearing down against Chanyeol’s erratic thrusts desperately. “You like that? You want my cum inside of you? You want me to breed you like the slut you are?”

Kyungsoo goes stock still. And then he lets out a loud moan, his entire body shuddering as Chanyeol’s words hit him. “Yes, _yeees_ ,” he cries. “Breed me, ah, _ah_ \-- ”

“You like that?” Chanyeol sounds breathless. “You want me to knock you up, fill your belly with my seed?”

“Please,” Kyungsoo gasps again. He feels like he’s losing his mind, his thoughts focused entirely on the sensation of Chanyeol’s cock pressing insistently on his prostate, the warmth of Chanyeol’s body draped over his, how small and precious he feels in his embrace -- and he wants it so badly, to be knocked up by his husband until his belly is swollen and heavy with his babies. 

As if hearing his thoughts, Chanyeol’s big, warm hands snakes itself from his hips to his soft stomach. He massages Kyungsoo’s soft belly, kneading at the delicate skin there. His thrusts feel filthy and primal, so thick and deep inside of him that Kyungsoo doesn’t know if he ever wants to be empty ever again. “Gonna breed you, my baby, my gorgeous Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol groaned, and then he presses their hips closely together as he gasps, his frame going taut as he crashes over the edge. Kyungsoo lets out another cry when he feels a warm, wet sensation against his insides, his ass clamping down around Chanyeol’s cock, almost as if he’s trying to lock him in, tight around him for breeding. He wants it so badly, he swears he could come any moment just from the thought of Chanyeol putting a baby inside of him. 

“Gonna fill you up so good, keep my seed inside you,” Chanyeol grunts, the rush of his orgasm still pouring into him. Kyungsoo sobs, mindless with pleasure and bliss, his arousal spiking as he crests into his own orgasm. Chanyeol’s hand caresses his soft stomach, almost worshipful. “Wish I could keep you on my cock forever. Bend you over whenever I want, breed you full of my cum, keep you swollen and full of my seed.” 

Kyungsoo lets out a wail as he comes, sobbing into the pillow as his third orgasm hits him hard. All his thoughts dissolve into sheer, blinding pleasure. A tsunami of sensation wracks through his frame, fireworks exploding behind his eyelids as he shudders, hole clenching weakly around Chanyeol’s softening length. He feels so full, so blissfully filled with Chanyeol inside of him.


	3. laychansoo + spitroasting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was going to go with Yifan because I love Krisoo, but I became overwhelmed with feeling from seeing Yixing in the photo for Kyungsoo's enlistment. 
> 
> (This is set before ChanSoo started dating (and then married). Their relationship began as fuckbuddies.) 
> 
> Me: wants to write fun, fast, dirty LayChanSoo double penetration.  
> Also me: feels strangely melancholic over Kyungsoo enlisting, instead writes about Chanyeol having feelings for Kyungsoo while spitroasting him with Lay.
> 
> The one this one is for -- you know who you are. I promise, next chapter will be a continuation _with_ double penetration. I hope you enjoy so far! Hope you're all doing okay tonight!

Small, whimpering noises escape from Kyungsoo’s lips, his breath rushing out of him when Yixing thrusts in particularly deep. Chanyeol has been doing this thing -- fucking, he supposes, but certainly not dating -- with Kyungsoo long enough now that he easily recognizes the arousal lighting up his small, round face. A healthy flush spreads from his ears to his neck, and his swollen, pouty lips are slack with pleasure. He bites down on his bottom lip in the next second, a tell-tale sign that he’s _really_ feeling it. 

They’ve only just started on Kyungsoo’s birthday present, but he already looks blissed out. His lashes flutter and his head drops as he lets out a long, drawn out moan as Yixing grinds deep into his tight heat. He moves like a dancer even during sex.

“Fuck,” Yixing grunts. “Is he always this tight?” And even though Chanyeol is only just sitting in front of them near the headboard, he can easily imagine the warm, slick heat of Kyungsoo’s inner walls clamping down on Yixing’s length. His own is cock heavy in his hands as he fists himself to the sight of his -- fuckbuddy -- getting pounded into the mattress by their friend. Yixing’s hands, even bigger than Chanyeol’s, are wrapped tight around Kyungsoo’s hips. He’s dragging Kyungsoo around like a ragdoll, pulling the smaller man back down onto his dick with enough force that Kyungsoo lets out a high-pitched moan each time. 

Then, Yixing slaps Kyungsoo on the ass. A loud smack resounds through Chanyeol’s dorm room, followed by the obscene slick noises of Yixing jackknifing into Kyungsoo at a brutal pace.

“A-Ah, fuck, Y-Yixing, you feel -- ah, _haaah_ \-- you feel so, _unh_ big. Filling me up so, _aah_ good,” Kyungsoo moans, voice already sounding drunk on pleasure. 

Kyungsoo lets out a loud whine, louder than usual, his own hand falling to stroke his cock. He’s leaking precum onto Chanyeol’s bedsheets, but he can’t be bothered to care when Kyungsoo’s eyes are glazed with arousal, completely unfocused and lost in pleasure. Chanyeol has always found him beautiful, but there’s nothing more entrancing than when Kyungsoo gets like this -- punch drunk on lust and high on the feeling of getting fucked. 

And he’s feeling it more tonight. He’s loving every second of Yixing fucking him, every second of having Chanyeol’s eyes on him, watching him get fucked. 

The taller man slaps Kyungsoo’s ass again, squeezing at the reddened flesh with his long fingers. “Nn, Yi-Yixing, _yes_ ,” Kyungsoo gasps, bearing down on Yixing’s cock. 

A twinge of jealousy rolls through Chanyeol. He can’t help it, but he does his best to squash the feeling down anyway. He doesn’t have any right to be jealous -- him and Kyungsoo aren’t dating, no matter what their friends say, no matter if Chanyeol hasn’t fucked anyone but Kyungsoo in months. No matter if Chanyeol isn’t interested in fucking anyone else but him _period_. But the jealousy doesn’t stop his cock from twitching at the way Kyungsoo moans like a whore, speared on Yixing’s cock like he’s never felt anything better. 

Kyungsoo lifts his head up, his glazed eyes meeting Chanyeol’s, and another heat jolts through the taller man when Kyungsoo chokes out another moan, this time of Chanyeol’s name, and _fuck_ if Chanyeol isn’t addicted to the sound of that, the syllables of his name falling from Kyungsoo’s swollen, bitten red lips. Almost entranced by how beautiful Kyungsoo looks, Chanyeol reaches up and traces his finger along the soft smoothness of his skin, thumb pressing down on his lip.

Immediately, Kyungsoo tries and draws his fingers in with his tongue. “Fuck,” Chanyeol hisses at the way his tongue swirls and wraps around his fingers, ever so greedy for something in his mouth, in his throat. 

“I think your pretty boy wants something to suck on,” Yixing says, grinning at Chanyeol. 

He swallows hard, and when he takes his hand back, Kyungsoo lets out another loud moan that veers on the side of whiny. “Yes, Chanyeollie, _ah_ , love your -- ah -- cock. Want it in my throat, _ah_ , w-want to, _oh_ , want to gag on it, please.”

When Chanyeol guides his cock, angry and red at the tip, towards Kyungsoo’s lips, the smaller boy opens his mouth wide, tongue sticking out. He’s greedy for it, desperate, so Chanyeol does what he loves to do -- and teases him. With one hand tangled in his mussed hair and the other wrapped around his cock, he traces those red, swollen lips with the head of his cock, painting the rosy red white with his precum. Kyungsoo glares up at him, but when Chanyeol finally pushes in, he immediately moans happily. His entire body shudders as Kyungsoo bobs his head, lips tight and cheeks hollowed. 

“ _Fuck_ , look at you,” Chanyeol moans, hips stuttering as Kyungsoo takes him in deeper, his cock hitting the back of Kyungsoo’s throat. He feels his throat spasm around him, and he pulls out slightly. Not a second later, he thrusts in again, and this time, Kyungsoo swallows around him. Still buried deep in Kyungsoo’s ass, Yixing’s own breathing has roughened and his thrusts are brisk, shallow, careful not to shove Kyungsoo beyond his limits.

Chanyeol, too, is careful not to be too rough on him, even if it’s what Kyungsoo wants. The wet, gagging noises and the look of absolute bliss on the smaller man’s face draws out another moan from Chanyeol. “Look at you,” Chanyeol repeats, burying his cock further down Kyungsoo’s throat. “Stuffed so full from both ends, so fucking beautiful.” It elicits another whimper from him, the vibrations amazing around his cock.

One small hand comes up and wraps around Chanyeol’s thigh, squeezing as Kyungsoo tugs himself from Chanyeol’s grip. Immediately, worry jolts through his spine and Chanyeol pulls out of Kyungsoo’s throat. He sees that Yixing has stilled too, his own hands stroking along Kyungsoo’s skin comfortingly. He cradles Kyungsoo’s face in his palm, fingers gentle and delicate. “Are you okay, baby?” he says, voice hushed, the endearment falling naturally from his lips. He doesn’t notice. 

Kyungsoo nods, his hands coming up to hold Chanyeol’s in his. “I’m okay, I just -- I need _more_ Chanyeol-ah, you _promised_ ,” he whines, his wide eyes wet in the corners. The smaller boy licks his lips, hips rolling as he bears down on Yixing’s cock, who is holding him stock still, pinned against his cock. “You promised, _ah_ , to fuck me too.” His voice is desperate, whole body shuddering. “B-Both of you, _please_ , Chanyeol.”

It’s impossible to resist him when Kyungsoo gets like this, high on pleasure, mouth open and desperate, and so Chanyeol leans down, presses his lips against Kyungsoo, and swallows his needy moan.

“Are you sure, sweetheart?” Chanyeol asks. With teary eyes, Kyungsoo nods. It feels as if his nerves are alight, electricity thrumming through his veins as he takes in Kyungsoo’s blown pupils and flushed face. Yixing is silent behind Kyungsoo, and for a moment, Chanyeol lets himself forget that the other man is therel Leaning down, he presses another kiss onto Kyungsoo’s mouth, licking into him with a feverish desire. 

“Please,” Kyungsoo whimpers, body trembling. Obligingly, Chanyeol pulls back, sweeping Kyungsoo’s bangs off his sweaty forehead. He watches as Yixing pulls out, his cock twitching when Kyungsoo lets out another moan at the loss, and rearranges himself so that he’s sitting with his back to the headboard instead. He watches as Kyungsoo crawls over towards Yixing, pulling himself onto the other man’s lap until he’s straddling him. Pressed up against Yixing, despite the dancer not being too tall, Kyungsoo still looks so tiny, so delicate, and Chanyeol -- he _wants_.

And then he reaches back, gripping Yixing’s cock in his hands. The size difference is almost comical, and Kyungsoo can barely wrap his fingers around the whole girth. But he wastes no time before sinking back down on his cock in one, smooth motion, throwing his head back with a _wail_. 

“Fuck me,” Kyungsoo begs, craning his head back to look at Chanyeol in the eyes. “Both you, at the same time, _please_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LayChanSoo double penetration next chapter!


	4. laychansoo + double penetration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reminder that this is a continuation of the previous chapter, which is why it's still weirdly feelsy for a ficlet of kyungsoo getting fucked with two dicks!
> 
> this is for the one who wanted to see some dp...:) enjoy!

Seeing Kyungsoo like that, all hot and riled up and eager, impaled on Yixing’s cock and still wanting _more_ \-- it stirs something up inside of Chanyeol, something heady. It burns in his veins, lighting up a fire in his nerves, and he can’t help but crawl forward too, crowding Kyungsoo even closer against Yixing’s chest. 

There’s an ugly feeling that rears up inside of him when he sees how blissed out Kyungsoo looks on Yixing’s cock, something that reeks of bitter jealousy. But even then, his cock twitches. His hindbrain clearly thinks it’s hot, sharing Kyungsoo between the two of them. 

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol murmurs, and then he’s stealing a kiss from the smaller boy’s lips as soon as he turns around. He drinks in Kyungsoo’s muffled moans, lips moving against his frantically, desperately. There’s a hitch in Kyungsoo’s breath, a mewl, and he knows Yixing must have started moving. 

When he pulls away, Kyungsoo’s face is flushed a rosy red, and there’s a strangely shy look on his face. But the shyness quickly melts into wantonness as Yixing quickens the pace, the dancer’s hands resting on each of his waist as he pounds away into Kyungsoo’s tight heat.

“Y-Yixing!” Kyungsoo moans at one particular thrust, and the dancer only offers a sweet, dimpled smile before drawing Kyungsoo into a messy kiss. 

Ignoring the pang in his heart at the sight of them kissing, Chanyeol instead leans forward to grab at Kyungsoo’s ass, kneading at his round cheeks greedily. 

“Kyungsoo,” he murmurs again, this time kissing a line of soft kisses down the back of his neck and along his slender shoulders. “Kyungsoo.”

“ _Ah_!” Kyungsoo moans, shuddering when Chanyeol pulls his cheeks apart to expose his reddened hole. The rosy rim clings tightly around Yixing’s girth, and he watches in fascination as Yixing thrusts leave Kyungsoo’s ass jiggling from the impact, the smaller boy scrabbling weakly at the dancer’s shoulders. He keens with every thrust, wailing and writhing on Yixing’s cock. 

It isn’t until Kyungsoo looks back at Chanyeol again, eyes glazed and pupils blown with lust, that Chanyeol jolts out of his reverie. “I, _ah_! I w-want more,” Kyungsoo whines again. He worries at his full bottom lip, and the taller boy just _aches_ to capture them in a kiss again.

So he does, pulling Kyungsoo back into another over-the-shoulder kiss. This time he sets the pace slower, a contrast to the brutal pace in which Yixing is fucking him, almost _tender_. It only has Kyungsoo whining louder, pulling away slightly with his swollen lips parted.

“C-Chanyeol, _oh_ , please, please ,m-more, _ah_ ,” Kyungsoo gasps. “You, ah, _ah_ , you too, _please_.”

Taking pity on his lover, Chanyeol pulls away. No -- his _friend_ , Chanyeol reminds himself. Not lovers. Friends. He mentally shakes his thoughts away to to fumble for the lube before messily pouring some over his fingers. He’s a little overzealous with it, and it drips onto the bed, but in the moment he couldn’t care less. 

Despite his cock nearly aching with how hard he’s been, he takes things slow. Kyungsoo’s whining gets even louder as he carefully nudges one slick finger in beside Yixing’s cock. His hole clamps stubbornly down around them, tight despite how long the night has been so far. 

“C’mon,” Kyungsoo pleads, panting. “Fuck me, Chanyeol. Split me open on both your cocks.” His face is resting on Yixing’s shoulder now, round cheeks slightly smushed. It’s horribly endearing to Chanyeol, even moments before he’s about to fuck Kyungsoo with Yixing's cock already inside of him. 

“Relax, babe,” Chanyeol says, even as he adds a second finger. He hears Yixing’s breath hitch. the other man’s relentless pace had halted as soon as Chanyeol had joined them, and he bets he’s nearly going crazy having Kyungsoo’s warm, tight heat clinging to his cock and unable to move. 

Still, he takes his time prepping Kyungsoo. By the time he’s fucking the smaller boy almost painfully slowly with three fingers, the younger man is letting out sharp, little whines, his hips trembling as he tries to grind down onto his fingers.

“Please, please, please, please, please,” Kyungsoo whimpers. “Fuck me, _please_ , Chanyeol, won’t you do this for me? Please?”

Chanyeol growls at that, pulling his fingers out. He slaps Kyungsoo’s ass, just lightly, but the pain is sharp enough that Kyungsoo lets out another cry of pleasure. 

“You ready?” he asks, addressing both Yixing and Kyungsoo. The dancer nods, grinning a little when Kyungsoo only whines once more. 

“Chanyeol asked you a question,” Yixing tuts, his tone light even as he scolds Kyungsoo. “Answer like a good boy and we’ll fuck you exactly how you like it.” His smile is deceptively angelic as he winks at Chanyeol. 

Kyungsoo lets out another loud keen, eyes fluttering shut. “Please, please, I’ll be so good for you both. Please fuck me, I want to feel myself split open on your cock, Chanyeol, _please_!” His voice breaks into a whine on the last word, begging beautifully. 

It’s enough to make Chanyeol feel desperate too, and at long last, he lines his cock to Kyungsoo’s entrance, right where Yixing is holding him open, and begins pushing in. 

Kyungsoo makes a sound like he’s been punched, his breath escaping in high, reedy gasps. “Ah, _ah_!” he moans at the stretch, his fingers scrambling back to claw at Yixing’s shoulders. He clamps down suddenly on their cocks, and both Yixing and Chanyeol let out a deep groan. Chanyeol can hardly focus -- Kyungsoo feels so hot, so tight, so wet around his cock, it’s nothing like he’s ever felt before, feeling Kyungsoo’s body stretch to make room for him. It’s overwhelming, a hot slick pressure and the sensation of Yixing’s cock pressing up against his. 

“ _Chanyeol_ ,” Kyungsoo gasps, his voice high pitched as he moans. And then it’s like a dam breaks, because suddenly he can’t stop moaning, babbling incoherently as Chanyeol pushes into him slowly. 

When Kyungsoo finally adjusts to the stretch around both their cocks, Chanyeol waits for a nod from Yixing before he begins to rock his hips. He moves cautiously, his cock pressed against Yixing’s, Kyungsoo’s inner walls clamping down deliciously, the smaller boy pinned between their two bigger, broader bodies and then he picks up the pace, finds a rhythm that has Kyungsoo’s head falling back to rest on Chanyeol’s shoulder, the smaller boy moans turning so high pitched, so fucking cute, so fucking needy. 

One of them gasps, maybe Yixing, and then the dancer tilts Kyungsoo’s hips up, the smaller boy sinking down on their cock, taking them even deeper. And then it’s a blur, Chanyeol wrapping his arms tight around Kyungsoo’s middle as he fucks him with a brutal pace, Yixing pressing kisses to Kyungsoo’s cheeks, his lips. The smaller boy crying out in pleasure desperately, begging _more, more, ah, so good, you feel so good, Chanyeol, ah_ \--

\-- and then Kyungsoo _wails_ , shuddering as he comes. His inner walls clamp down so tight on their cocks, it’s nearly painful, and that’s enough to send Chanyeol over the edge, the beautiful sight of Kyungsoo coming undone imprinted on the back of his eyelids. He feels Yixing thrust lazily a few times, punching out a reedy gasp from Kyungsoo from overstimulation, before the dancer unravels as well. 

He can’t help it -- he rears up and kisses Kyungsoo, frantic, still buried deep inside of him even as Yixing gingerly slips out. He doesn’t notice when the other man gets up, goes to the washroom to grab a cloth to wipe them both. All he knows, in that moment, is the feeling of Kyungsoo tight in his arms, shuddering helplessly into his embrace.

All he knows in that moment is that this is real, whatever he has between him and Kyungsoo. This warmth he feels for the smaller man, the tenderness, the joy.


	5. domestic snuggles + lingerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is dedicated to bloodred_ander or [@Yeollie_Mouse](https://twitter.com/Yeollie_Mouse)! they're one of the fic writers whose writing i look forward to reading the most. they seem like a very kind person, and i saw in passing that they enjoy hyung kink and lingerie! unfortunately, this drabble turned out very...very different...so um, here's part 1! because i ended up writing no smut at all, i'll write a part 2 for this with some actual smut :)
> 
>  
> 
> [this is what kyungsoo is wearing!](https://www.agentprovocateur.com/int_en/mimosa-slip-navy-and-peach)
> 
>  
> 
> hope you enjoy for now!

A dark, empty kitchen greets Chanyeol when he enters the apartment, harriedly shucking off his shoes and dropping his bag as he shuffles down the hallway. He pauses in front of the washroom, blearily wondering whether he should bother washing up—before he makes up his mind and heads towards the bedroom door. 

It’s been a long, exhausting week. Business trips always take a toll on him, leaves him feeling like he’s been pulled and stretched out until he no longer fits in his own body, and it certainly didn’t help that his flight was at an ungodly time. 

Now all he wants is to see his husband. 

FaceTime isn’t the same, and neither are phone calls. It feels like an eternity has passed, even though it has only been seven days. All he wants is to crawl into bed next to Kyungsoo, to wrap his arms around the smaller man, to breathe in the floral scent of his jasmine shampoo, to hold him and tuck his head into the crook of Chanyeol’s neck and cuddle him close. And if he still smells like stale airplane air—well, Kyungsoo won’t be happy, but Chanyeol just...he misses his husband. 

The sun hasn’t even begun to rise yet, and won’t for a few more hours. It’s doubtful that Kyungsoo is awake right now, or else he would have greeted him at the door. With a yawn, Chanyeol pushes open the bedroom door as quietly as possible. 

As expected, Kyungsoo is fast asleep on his side, his face smushed into the pillow. There’s a tiny trail of drool, and Chanyeol can’t help the fond chuckle that escapes. Usually Chanyeol sleeps on the side closest to the door, and that’s the direction in which Kyungsoo is curled up in a little ball now. Even when Chanyeol isn’t there, it’s as if his body is used to moulding its way to make space for him. It’s a thought that makes Chanyeol’s heart clench, tumbling in somersaults as a rush of warmth and affection rises in him. 

Even after years of marriage, and even more years of dating and friendship even before that, Chanyeol’s heart still skips a beat whenever he thinks of Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo. His _husband_. A sudden giddiness comes over him, and he feels a smile stretch on his face as he slowly pads over to their shared closet and changes into a fresh pair of pajamas. His husband! He must be the luckiest man in the _world_ , Chanyeol thinks to himself. 

With a smile still on his face, Chanyeol climbs into their bed as quietly as possible. But his body never has listened to him well, and he accidentally bumps into the nightstand, jostling the empty glass that was probably left there by Kyungsoo. Thankfully, he stabilizes it before it falls. 

The noise must have disturbed Kyungsoo’s sleep though, because when he turns back towards the bed, there’s a slight pout on Kyungsoo’s face. The smaller man’s eyebrows are furrowed in the maddeningly adorable way that causes Chanyeol’s heart to ache. He wants to kiss the little space between his thick brows. 

Kyungsoo makes a sleepy little grumble, sounding a little like a tiny tiger, and then he shifts, turning onto his stomach as he presses his face into the pillow, and kicks away the blanket. It must be warm. 

Chanyeol freezes. His stomach flips. All of a sudden, his face feels so hot, he can feel the blood pricking in his cheeks. 

Instead of the oversized t-shirt and boxer-briefs that Kyungsoo usually wears, his husband is wearing a form-fitting slip made of peach-coloured lace with thin spaghetti-straps that cross at the back. The soft lace is overlaid with navy and gold silk, royal colours that complement the paleness of Kyungsoo’s skin beautifully. The scalloped hem has bunched up around his hips, revealing a matching pair of peach lace thong, the thin straps running around his waist and between his plump ass cheeks. It’s a snug fit, the waistband digging slightly into the softness of Kyungsoo’s hips.

It’s _very_ see through. 

Suddenly, the room feels a few degrees warmer. His cock twitches in his pants as his eyes greedily take in Kyungsoo all wrapped up prettily in lace and silk satin. 

Kyungsoo shifts again when Chanyeol kneels onto the bed. He doesn’t want to wake his husband up and deprive him of his sleep, but he can’t help but run his fingers down the fabric of the slip either. His breathing roughens when he reaches the top of Kyungsoo’s ass, wanting nothing more than to grab two handfuls of his perfect ass and squeeze. 

His husband snuffles, before shifting again, this time turning onto his side. One eye flits open, squinting blearily at Chanyeol. Almost as if just on instinct, Kyungsoo smiles—a little crooked, his mouth listing to one side with half his face still smothered into the pillow—but it’s perfect. “Chanyeol?” says Kyungsoo, voice rough with sleep.

“Hey, baby,” Chanyeol says quietly as he climbs into bed properly. He snakes one hand around Kyungsoo’s soft waist, squeezing gently at his love handles. “It’s still early. You should go back to sleep.” His cock twitches slightly at the feeling of lace underneath his palms, but he ignores it. 

“Mm,” Kyungsoo responds, his fluttering close again. His husband wraps an arm around Chanyeol, running one hand up and down his spine soothingly. Kyungsoo snuggles close, pressing his nose against Chanyeol’s clavicle, just exactly what Chanyeol had missed while he was away. “I meant to stay up to say hi,” says Kyungsoo. His words are slurred a little, the smaller man still half-asleep.

Chanyeol’s heart leaps into his throat as he thinks about Kyungsoo missing _him_ as much as he missed Kyungsoo. He squeezes Kyungsoo’s waist again. “Is that why you dressed up so prettily for me?” 

“Mhm,” Kyungsoo murmurs. He rubs his nose against Chanyeol’s heated skin in an Eskimo kiss. “Wanted to surprise you. M’fell asleep though. S’rry.”

Chanyeol laughs. “Silly goose,” he teases as he tugs Kyungsoo closer to him. 

“Your silly goose?” Kyungsoo replies, his foot coming up to rub at him. He feels his husband kiss his neck. 

“My silly goose,” says Chanyeol. He presses a tender kiss to the top of Kyungsoo’s messy tuft of hair. Kyungsoo hums, pressing his lips against his collarbone. Sliding his hands up, Chanyeol smooths away a fly away piece of hair, which promptly sticks back up again. “Let’s sleep, Kyungsoo. You sound tired.” 

“M’awake now,” he hears Kyungsoo grumble, even as his husband slides both arms around him and throws his leg around his waist. The smaller man doesn’t move from his position tucked under Chanyeol’s chin. 

He stifles a chuckle. “Okay, baby. Whatever you say.” He runs his hand through Kyungsoo’s hair again. 

“No,” Kyungsoo retorts, a little nonsensically. He sounds endearingly grumpy, and Chanyeol is hopeless but to gather Kyungsoo up in his arms and press a kiss to the soft, round curve of his cheeks. “I’m awake. Missed you, _hyung_ ,” says Kyungsoo again. “Dressed up for you. Touch me. Wanna—” his husband breaks into a huge yawn. Chanyeol listens patiently, smiling. “Wanna sex,” he mumbles. Kyungsoo’s eyes are closed, lips barely moving at this point. When he trails off, his lips settle in a pout. 

“Maybe when you’re awake, okay, baby?” Chanyeol says, laughing a little even as his cock twitches again in his boxers. Kyungsoo has never been good with words, but he never holds himself back from showing how much he loves and _wants_ Chanyeol. It’s as much of a turn on as it is a fact that delights his heart, fills him up brimming to the edge with a kind of deep love that he _knows_ he will never feel for anyone but Kyungsoo. 

His husband doesn’t reply, having already settled back down. He had tucked himself close to Chanyeol, arms still wrapped around the taller man as he clings on tightly, like any space left between their bodies is unneeded and unnecessary. Within a few seconds, Kyungsoo’s breathing deepens. 

_God, I love this man_ , Chanyeol thinks. He closes his eyes too, pressing his nose to the top of Kyungsoo’s head and inhales the sweet jasmine scent coming from his husband. He falls asleep soon after, the smile still on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2 will have smut!!!!! i swear it!!!!


	6. lingerie + hyung kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as promised, this is smutty part 2 from the previous chapter! again, this is dedicated to [Yeollie_Mouse](https://twitter.com/Yeollie_Mouse) :)
> 
> i feel a little dissatisfied with my writing here, i'm sorry >< but i hope everyone can still enjoy it!

When Chanyeol wakes again, it’s to faint scent of sweet jasmine and the warm weight of his husband burrowed into his side with one leg thrown over Chanyeol’s waist. Kyungsoo is running one hand down up and down his chest in soothing, absent-minded caresses as he squints at the glow of his phone in his other hand. Chanyeol can’t help the sleepy smile that spreads across his face at the sight of his husband nosing into his clavicle. 

“Good morning,” he says, voice hoarse from sleep. His hand drifts from where it was wrapped around Kyungsoo’s waist to his bare legs, squeezing at a pale thigh. 

“Morning,” Kyungsoo replies, setting his phone down. He rubs his nose against Chanyeol’s clavicle before craning up to press a kiss along the underside of Chanyeol’s jaw. “Did you sleep well?” 

“Mhm,” Chanyeol hums, rubbing his hand up and down Kyungsoo’s thighs. “‘Cos you were here,” he says. 

He feels Kyungsoo press another kiss, this time to the corner of his lips. “Gross,” says Kyungsoo. The soft tone in his voice indicates that he thinks it’s anything _but_. 

Chanyeol laughs, but it’s more of a puff of air, before snaking his hands up Kyungsoo’s plush thigh and to his waist, on top of the silk satin and lace—and _fuck_ he nearly forgot about Kyungsoo dressing himself all pretty for him—and hugs his husband close. “You missed me, don’t lie, he teases as he peppers kisses across Kyungsoo’s thick brows. The smaller man giggles, squirming in his hold when Chanyeol blows a raspberry on his forehead. 

“Stop!” Kyungsoo laughs, writhing out of Chanyeol’s reach to sit on top of him. But then in the next second, he leans down to capture his lips in a kiss, soft and lazy as Chanyeol basks in the pleasure of simply being with Kyungsoo, kissing him as time stretches out between them on this quiet, warm morning. Instinctively, he wraps an arm around the smaller man—feels the slinky material of his slip underneath his palms. Abruptly, Chanyeol feels keenly aware of Kyungsoo’s warm weight settled across his thighs, and the way his husband is wrapped up so beautifully in silk and lace. 

He deepens the kiss, his hands absently squeezing tighter at Kyungsoo’s waist when the smaller man moans softly into his mouth. Almost absently, Kyungsoo starts rocking his hips against Chanyeol’s, and the taller man can feel himself starting to harden in his underpants. 

They break apart with a gasp. “Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo moans, his hands flat on Chanyeol’s abdomen as he rolls his hips in slow, grinding movements. The taller man greedily drinks in the flush high on Kyungsoo’s cheeks, sleep crease marks still visible on the round curve of his face— but somehow it makes him seem even sexier in the moment. “Chanyeol,” gasps Kyungsoo again when he runs his hands up under the scalloped hem of the slip, squeezing at his soft waist, before brushing this thumbs over the sensitive bud of his nipples. 

“Baby,” Chanyeol murmurs, drinking in the soft noises of pleasure falling from Kyungsoo’s lips as he grinds against the hard line of Chanyeol’s cock. “My pretty baby.” He pinches at the reddened nipple, eliciting a sharp whine as Kyungsoo arches his back into the touch. A thin spaghetti strap slips off Kyungsoo’s narrow shoulders, revealing his rosy buds. He makes no move to adjust it, too focused on the slow burn of pleasure as he shifts until he’s sitting directly on top of Chanyeol’s cock, hips moving in slow, circular grinds. Heat strikes embers deep in Chanyeol’s belly as he takes in how mussed, how unravelled he already looks, and his breath quickens.

He’s gorgeous like this, mouth open, face flushed deliciously—and Chanyeol has to swallow hard when he notices his eyes have been blown wide and black.

Chanyeol thumbs at Kyungsoo’s sensitive buds again, drawing another breathy moan, before dragging his fingers back down and over the lingerie, callouses from playing guitar catching on the lace, before pushing the hem up so he can see better—see his pretty Kyungsoo better. 

“Fuck,” Chanyeol exhales roughly. The matching panties is snug around Kyungsoo’s waist, just barely wrapping around his cock, and framing his plush thighs wonderfully. He has to suck in a breath at the sight of his cock, glistening with precum, poking out at the top, just begging for Chanyeol’s mouth on it. “ _Fuck_ , Kyungsoo,” he says. As if mesmerized, Chanyeol runs a finger along the delicate silk lining, the nearly see-through peach lace, to the delicate bow at the front. He slips a hand under one of the leg holes, dragging his thumb along sensitive, pale skin to rub at Kyungsoo’s waist under the lacy thong. “Did you miss me that much, sweetheart?” 

“Yes,” Kyungsoo moans, eyes flitting close at the touch. “Missed you so much.” He grinds down harder at Chanyeol’s touch, as if silently begging for more. Chanyeol grows even harder at the quiet desperation of his husband, so hungry for him.

It makes him want to _tease_.

His husband lets out a broken whine when Chanyeol grips at his hips, stilling his movements. “Yes _what_ , sweetheart?” He can feel Kyungsoo shifting restlessly against him, but he doesn’t relent. He pulls at the waistband of Kyungsoo’s thong before letting it go, the thin strap snapping against Kyungsoo’s sensitive skin.

“ _Hyung_ ,” Kyungsoo moans, biting down on his bottom lip. “I missed you, _hyung_.”

He’s sweating in the room now, heated desire burning in him as Kyungsoo whines again, hips resuming in a slow, gyrating motion. “Good boy,” Chanyeol purrs, and rewards Kyungsoo with a gentle squeeze of his hips. “My perfect baby, getting dressed all nice and pretty for me.” 

“Want you to fuck me,” Kyungsoo gasps, shuddering when Chanyeol brushes a teasing hand over the front of his panties. “Want you to fill me up, hyung. Miss you, miss your cock.” His eyes are wet with unshed tears, his hand coming up to play with his own sensitive buds. Chanyeol groans loudly, his cock twitching. He feels impossibly hard against Kyungsoo, the room suddenly sweltering. Reaching up with both hands, Chanyeol lifts Kyungsoo up under his armpits, laughing affectionately at the surprised noise his husband makes, before flipping Kyungsoo onto his belly.

He lets out another moan when he sees the way his thong frames his beautifully plush ass, the back of it disappearing between the globes of his cheeks. “Fuck, Kyungsoo, you—” and then the words dry up in his mouth when the smaller boy reaches back and pulls his cheeks apart, revealing his pretty pink hole, just barely covered by the scrap of lace running between the swell of his ass. 

“Want you to fuck me in my panties, hyung,” he hears Kyungsoo say in an almost confessional tone. 

“Fuck,” Chanyeol swears again. “Fuck, Kyungsoo. You’re so good to me.” He licks his lips slightly, and slips his thumb under the skimpy string of the thong, pulling it to one side. Kyungsoo moans, wiggling his hips as his hole clenches down on nothing. Chanyeol rubs his thumb over Kyungsoo’s entrance, petting the ring of muscle gently when Kyungsoo lets out a whiny _hyung_ before rolling his hips back onto Chanyeol’s touch. 

He wastes no more time in shucking off his own underwear and grabbing the lube they keep in their nightstand. Chanyeol warms up the lube quickly before sinking his fingers into Kyungsoo’s tight, velvety heat.

“Hyung!” Kyungsoo cries as he starts to move, slowly, languorously, as he presses gentle kisses down the line of Kyungsoo’s neck. When the smaller man begins to shift restlessly against his finger, he slides in another one, slowly rubbing against his inner walls and scissoring them. 

He doesn’t bother with the condom, only pausing to grab more lube to slick his own cock. Chanyeol lets out another curse when Kyungsoo keeps himself spread for him, thong and slip still on, as he guides his cock to Kyungsoo’s entrance. He slowly pushes in, intending to take it slow, even when Kyungsoo lets out another whine. His inner walls flutter around the intrusion, clamping deliciously around Chanyeol’s cock, as he fills him up. 

Starting off with a slow, luxurious pace, Chanyeol wraps his hands around Kyungsoo’s waist as he thrusts in deep. His rim catches on the head of his cock every time he pulls out, drawing out mewls and moans from the smaller man. 

“Ch _anyeol_!” Kyungsoo gasps when Chanyeol speeds up, grinding back on his cock with every thrust and spreading his legs even wider for the taller man. His ass jiggles from the impact, and Chanyeol lets out a reverent sigh as he slams into Kyungsoo, pounding into his tight heat. “Ch— _ah_ —nyeol, _oh_ -” Kyungsoo’s voice breaks off when Chanyeol shifts, his cock pistoning in and out of his hole at a new angle that presses against his sensitive bundle of nerves. The taller man’s breath catches, his hands coming down to knead at Kyungsoo’s perfect ass. He kneads at the plush meat of his bottom, and then, without warning, he brings his hand down and lands on one ass cheek. 

Kyungsoo _wails_ , his inner walls clamping down on Chanyeol’s cock, drawing out a groan from the taller man. Chanyeol watches his ass jiggle, pink blooming on the pale skin. “Chan _yeol_ , _hyung_!” he whimpers, fucking himself back. Chanyeol lifts his hand again, this time smacking his other cheek. Kyungsoo lets out another moan, breath coming out in shuddering gasps as he whines. “ _Hah_ -ah!” Kyungsoo cries when Chanyeol snaps the string of his thong against his hips again. His thighs are trembling. Chanyeol lands another smack, this time harder than the last—

—and then Kyungsoo comes, just like that. “Hyung!” Kyungsoo _screams_ , crumpling down to his elbows as his body trembles through his orgasm, his hole convulsing around Chanyeol’s cock as he comes all over their bedsheets. “Ah, ah, ah, _yes_ , Cha-- _oh_ \--Chanyeol, mm, _hyung!_ ” Kyungsoo is a blubbering mess as Chanyeol works him through his orgasm. 

The air feels like it leaves his lungs as Chanyeol groans out loud, his thrusts becoming erratic as he hammers into Kyungsoo’s oversensitive body, before his hips stutter. “Kyungsoo—” he moans, but then his next words become lost in a swell of pleasure as he reaches his own climax, spilling deep inside Kyungsoo’s tight, warm heat. 

He pulls out carefully, clenching his teeth when Kyungsoo lets out another whine at the loss, before slumping down next to Kyungsoo. They’re both a mess now, and the sheets need to be changed, but it’s the last thing on his mind when he has his husband in his arms, glowing from his orgasm. He pulls Kyungsoo close towards him, and the smaller man tilts his head up for a kiss. Obligingly, and more than happy to, Chanyeol captures Kyungsoo’s mouth in a kiss. His hands drift along his body, still dressed prettily in silk satin and lace. 

“Love you,” Kyungsoo whispers when they pull apart. 

Chanyeol smiles, soft and fond, when Kyungsoo leans in once more to kiss him all slow and wet. “I love you too,” he says. There’s still a delicious flush on Kyungsoo’s cheeks, and Chanyeol can’t help himself when he grabs at Kyungsoo’s ass and squeezes. The smaller man only laughs, shifting himself to push back into Chanyeol’s wandering hands. 

“Round two?” Kyungsoo asks, before he pushes Chanyeol down onto his back and climbs back on top of him. He can feel the smile on his husband’s face as he leans down for yet another kiss, a punch of want swirling in his gut as his hands find their place on Kyungsoo’s thick thighs. 

“If you can keep up with me,” Chanyeol teases. Kyungsoo’s eyes are bright, playful—and with the slightest edge of competitiveness.

“We’ll see if you can keep up with _me_ ,” says Kyungsoo. “ _Hyung_.”


	7. sappy handjobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was churned out really quickly but i felt so inspired by [how tenderly beautiful this piece (nsfw)](https://twitter.com/dumpsterfire612/status/1200824944927526912) was that i wanted to write some more husbands being in love! the ending is abrupt because i have to go to an appointment now and wanted to post this alsfkdasdf ><
> 
> it's unedited because i have to run out the door now

“You’re beautiful,” Chanyeol murmurs, moving his hands from Kyungsoo’s waist to grab hold of one of Kyungsoo’s hands and pressing it against his lips. He kisses the tips of his fingers gently, before lacing their fingers together. 

It’s the night of Chanyeol’s birthday, and they had been settling in for the night when Chanyeol pulled Kyungsoo onto the bed after they had showered together, both still completely nude. 

Kyungsoo can’t suppress a smile. “Sap,” he replies, but there is no heat behind the syllables. A shiver runs through his body at the shamelessly heated look on Chanyeol’s face, and he welcomes it; he unhooks his legs from where they were wrapped around Chanyeol’s waist and thighs, spreads his legs wider on the bed, makes room for Chanyeol to fit their bodies together.

“You love it,” Chanyeol says, before untangling one hand to stroke down Kyungsoo’s thick thigh, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. There’s a look in Chanyeol’s eyes that speak of something so pure, so loving in Chanyeol’s eyes that Kyungsoo feels the heat carry through his vein, settle in his heart like warmth -- like home -- so intense that he almost wants to close his eyes and bask in his husband’s attention. Even after years of being married, Kyungsoo thinks he could never tire of being with Chanyeol. 

He decides to forgo his usual coy, teasing rebuttals, and settles on honesty. “I do,” he whispers, squeezing at Chanyeol’s hand -- the one still tangled with his. “I love you.”

Chanyeol smiles, the bright, infectious one that Kyungsoo used to tease him for being slightly too manic when they were younger and not quite dating. He had always been joking, of course. There is nothing more beautiful to Kyungsoo than seeing Chanyeol happy. 

“I love you too,” he replies, an affectionate look in his eyes, before angling down for a kiss. Kyungsoo readily tilts his head back, meeting Chanyeol’s lips. It’s soft, almost too soft, and Kyungsoo deepens it, parting his lips with a sweet sigh. He wonders if Chanyeol can taste the faint traces of the cup of vanilla chai tea he had earlier, can smell the citrusy scent of the shampoo they both share. He wonders if Chanyeol knows how much he aches and longs for him always. How Kyungsoo loves him so much, so dearly.

Chanyeol finally pulls back with a lofty grin, though it’s betrayed with the way his pupils have swallowed his eyes in darkness, a heat murking beneath his gaze. “I could kiss you forever, I think,” he says.

Kyungsoo laughs, his eyes curving into crescents and his face rounding out as he smiles. It earns him a playful bite on his soft cheek, and he swats at Chanyeol. “Please don’t,” he says, fondly. “Our lips will get chapped.”

This time, Chanyeol doesn’t bother responding. Instead he shifts closer to him, pressing Kyungsoo into the bed, until their cocks are aligned. With the hand that was on his thigh, Chanyeol reaches between their bodies and takes them both in hand. 

Kyungsoo’s breath hitched, hips jerking at the sudden pleasure. He can feel the cold metal from the ring on Chanyeol’s ring finger -- a perfect match with the one on his own left hand. Somehow, it makes everything feel hotter, more immediate, and he lets out a moan, arching his back as Chanyeol begins to work them into a steady rhythm. He feels his body flush, a rosy hue blossoming across his cheeks, as waves of pleasure crash into him. Kyungsoo wants to tell Chanyeol to fuck him, wants to feel his body accommodate for Chanyeol’s length, to be stretched out on his cock. To feel his length press into him, pound against his most sensitive spot, moulding and reshaping his body until the only pleasure he knows is with Chanyeol.

But he knows it’s probably a bad idea. He’s still sore from their admittedly rough round -- _rounds_ \-- from this morning, when he had woken up early and fitted his largest plug inside of him, and then had gone to make a birthday breakfast for Chanyeol. The dessert was him -- splayed out on top of their marbled kitchen counters in nothing but an apron, eager and wanting for Chanyeol to fill him. 

Still, it doesn’t stop him from letting his desires be known. “Chanyeo-- _ah_!” he gasps, and shudders. “Want to feel you, want you -- _aaaah_!” He arches his body toward Chanyeol, his head thrown back in a wanton moan as Chanyeol quickens the pace of his hand. His husband is letting out low, breathy grunts now, rocking his hips just slightly. Precum was drooling from his cock, easing the way as Chanyeol worked them both to completion. 

“Fuck,” Chanyeol hisses, and Kyungsoo can feel the way his length twitches against his. He wishes he could feel it inside of him, and he moans again at the thought. 

“ _Please_ , Chanyeollie, n _nng_ \--” Kyungsoo writhes against the sheets, wrapping one hand around Chanyeol’s neck as his back bows to the pleasure. “Fuck me, _please_!”

Chanyeol swears again, his breath going raggard. “You’re my little slut aren’t you. Filled you up with my cum three times this morning and you still want more?” 

Kyungsoo nods, desperate tears beading his eyes. “Yes, _yes_! Please, Chanyeo-- _ah_!” He lets out a sob of pleasure as Chanyeol’s hand grow nearly fumbling, tightening his grip around their cocks until the pressure is nearly overwhelming in how _good_ it is. Starbursts of pleasure spark under his skin, his body felt taut, held out on a string. 

He let out another cry as Chanyeol clutches at him, sparks of warmth running through him. He feels like he’s flying. Kyungsoo tilts his chin up, and Chanyeol takes the hint, bending down until he can capture Kyungsoo’s lips in an eager kiss. “I’m close,” Kyungsoo breathes out, voice high-pitched and strung out, and then he crashes over the edge. Chanyeol’s hand jerks as he cums, frantically milking himself of every drop as Kyungsoo comes all over his own tummy and chest. 

Chanyeol’s length is still hard against him. Biting down on his bottom lip, Kyungsoo cants his hips back and looks at his husband through his lashes. Even after climaxing, his nerves still feel like they’re lit up in pleasure. “Come inside me, Yeollie. I want to feel you inside of me.”


	8. kittenplay/petplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i saw on twitter that it's one of my favourite artists' birthday today! a huge happy birthday to [riendrope](https://twitter.com/riendrope)! I hope you enjoy kitten play because uh,,,,,, that's what i wrote! :3c

Kyungsoo glances up through his lashes at Chanyeol, his face pressed against Chanyeol’s thigh. “Please,” he begs wantonly, before he pokes his tongue out between his lips, leaving wet kitten licks against Chanyeol’s bulge. “Please, _please_.”

Chanyeol tsks, sliding one finger underneath Kyungsoo’s collar. The bell jingles, jostled from the movement, and Kyungsoo flushes. He feels Chanyeol press down slightly on his windpipe, and Kyungsoo lets out another breathy gasp. He shifts where he’s kneeling on the bed, his heels tucked neatly underneath his buttocks. His cheeks warm when it jostles the tail plug inside of him. He shifts again, hoping for some friction, but the plug isn’t nearly as thick or long as he wants it. _Needs_ it. 

It’s nothing compared to Chanyeol’s cock.

“Naughty kitten,” Chanyeol admonishes. “Want my cock in your mouth that badly, kitten?” 

Kyungsoo moans again, mouth falling open as he rubs his face against Chanyeol’s thigh. “Yes, _please_ , let me-- let me suck you, _please_!”

Chanyeol hums, watching him with a glint in his eyes. Then, he withdraws his finger, flicking the bell on his collar playfully, before pulling his cock out. Immediately, Kyungsoo’s mouth waters, and he moans again as he tries to get his mouth on Chanyeol’s length. 

Before he can, though, Chanyeol pulls away. He ignores Kyungsoo’s desperate attempts to chase after him, his mouth open wide and waiting. Instead, he tangles his hand in Kyungsoo’s hair, right over the middle where he’s wearing black cat-ears and halts his movement. “Stay,” he says playfully. Kyungsoo wants to pout -- that’s more for dogs than _cats_ , but he obediently stills, waits with his mouth open and tongue peeking out. Chanyeol fists his length, stroking slowly from base to tip. Kyungsoo’s mouth waters when he sees precum welling at the tip. he’s just about to whine when Chanyeol finally says beckons for him to come closer. 

“Good kitten,” Chanyeol praises, hand still buried in Kyungsoo’s hair, as he pulls him onto his length. His mouth opens easily around Chanyeol’s length, and he swallows as much as he can, eager to feel him in his throat. He glides his tongue over Chanyeol’s cock, tracing the vein carefully, until he feels the tip hitting the back of his throat. He gags, throat spasming instinctively, and he pulls back for air.

“Okay?” Chanyeol asks, rubbing Kyungsoo’s cheek with one hand. His hand drifts back to his hair, and he pets Kyungsoo’s kitty ears. His gaze is heated, yet still tender. It makes Kyungsoo want to _choke_ on his cock. He nods, the bell jingling, before he takes Chanyeol in again. He mouths at the head of his cock greedily and then swallowed him down. This time, he sets up a rhythm, bobbing his head on his cock. The bell on his collar jingles with his movements, but somehow that makes Kyungsoo feel even hotter. 

Heat blossoms low and dark in his belly as Chanyeol’s grunts grow louder and louder. He can feel his husband getting closer and closer, and he sucks harder, his own pleasure building in the base of his spine. Kyungsoo shifts again, wanting to reach behind himself and fuck the plug in and out his hole, but he doesn’t want to be a bad kitten. 

Before he can make Chanyeol climax, however, his husband pulls him off his cock. Kyungsoo lets out a whine at the loss. His eyes are dark as he traces the pad of his thumb over Kyungsoo’s swollen and slick lips. “I’m not done with you yet,” Chanyeol says, breathlessly. Gently, he pushes Kyungsoo down onto his back, before crawling between his legs. Instinctively, Kyungsoo lifts his legs and wraps them around Chanyeol’s waist. “I want to see you finger yourself like the naughty kitten you are. Can you do that for me, ‘Soo?”

Kyungsoo flushes red at the image of Chanyeol watching him with his heated gaze as he drives his own fingers into his reddened hole, already loose and easy with the tail plug that has been inside of him the whole day. He bites down on his lip. “Yes,” he breathes out, cock twitching in excitement. His hand drifts down, past his untouched cock, to his hole. He pushes the black cat tail out of his way, revealing his hole. Kyungsoo traces a finger around his stretched rim and smiles when he hears Chanyeol suck in a breath. “Yes,” he moans again. 

He’s Chanyeol’s good kitten, after all.


End file.
